Fate or Fatal
by Kaisha Binks
Summary: Rose and Marc are destined to be together, says the Goddess Luna. But will Draco change that? Read on and find out.


Disclaimer: some of the stuff in this story belongs to J K Rowling and not to me, rose, marc, and the basic plot is mine.

* * *

A gentle flame licked the candle's holder. A young girl held the candle in her hands a she walked thought the maze of gardens. Her breath as gentle, her mind soft as she moved deeper in to the gardens, she hoped her mother would not be angry that she had left in the middle of the night to wonder. The night was dark and daring, the wind was loud and howling, the moon was full and bright on this wonderful night. With a deep breath she found the door to the small garden, she pushed it opened and wondered in. With a small smirk she set down her candle and locked the door. She turned back to her candle, and lit the few she had placed in the garden before this visit. She took a deep breath as she looked around, now you could see the whole garden the 6 candles that where lit made the garden look bright. 5 of the candles where set in a star shape. The sixth was set on a stone bench for a bit of extra lightly. The young girl had cleared the snow from the ground in her during the day while her mother was out doing her shopping. She knelt on to the stone and closed her eyes, just as a loud. 'Knock knock knock' came on the locked garden door. The girl stood and knocked back on the door, suddenly a whisper came thought to her.

"Milady Rose, it is me, Marc." Rose unlocked the door and pulled him in quickly then closed and locked the door once more. As soon as she was sure no one had see him, she turned and threw her arms around him. Her breath and heart quickened as she kissed him lips lightly, he kissed back letting his tongue explore her mouth. She giggled a bit and pulled a way from him. With a small smile her body moved back towards her candles, her see threw white silk gown formed to her body gently as she sat upon her knees before the candles. Marc rolled his eyes he knew that she wanted his help with this. So he sat next to her and touched her shoulder gently. Rose whispered a few words over and over; Marc caught the words and whispered them also.

"We move thought the sun, we move thought the moon. Dear goddesses let us move thought you. We need grace, we need life, and you are the provider. Love is given to you, from me and my own. Love comes from you, and only you. My dear goddesses keep us safe from harm; keep us together all out of harm." Marc finished a second after Rose did the both took in a deep breath, they could feel the Goddesses there, they where all around them. One sat next to Rose, one sat upon the wall, there where so many you could not tell them all. But the main goddess the one, they all answered to, was Luna goddess of the moon. Goddess Luna dwelled with in all people, but only a few desired to know it. Marc nodded gently as Luna stood in the center of the star of candles. The goddess raised her hands to the sky and spoke in her deep voice.

"My children, you are meant to be. We shall watch over you and let you be. My child, you name is Rose by your mortal mother. But by me, your spiritual mother, you name is WolfRunner. And young man, you mortal mother called you Marc. You are my child now, you are further forth called, EagleWings. I must part from you my children, but know this I am always watching over you." A sudden gust of wind covered the small garden, blowing out the star's candles only leaving the one on be bench lit. And in that moment she was gone. The other goddesses slowly disappeared from sight, one by one they left. As soon as Marc and Rose, new they where gone they embraced each other. Rose whispered to him gently.

"You are my EagleWings and I your WolfRunner" She kissed his lips lightly then grabbed her candle. She unlocked the door once more and walked out, Marc did the same with a small nod to her he kissed her lips lightly once more and vanished in to the night. Rose sighed gently as she locked the door to the garden. With gentle steps she made her way towards the house, the sun would rise soon, and she would be in trouble if she could not get back in time. Rose entered the house. She took small quiet steps, but Mia stopped her.

"Milady Rose, where have you been? You are later then normal, must get to you room and change in to normal clothing before your father awakes." Mia was an older woman; her skin was a chocolate color. She was very smart and pretty, she always did as she was asked, no one ever told her to do anything. Well except the master of the house. Lord Andrew! He had proven to be an interesting man, at least to Rose. He was always yelling and screaming, then when he saw Rose he would be nice and polite and as soon as he could not see her any more he when crazy again. Rose just smiled at Mia and ran to her room quickly. She dressed in a long blue hued dress. With a smirk she brushed her long brown hair and nodded gently to her self in the mirror. Her eyes had deepened in their dark blue color because of her dress. She sighed gently as she placed her hair up in a simple bun. She washed her face was the scented oils and water as she did every morning. With one last deep breath she placed her thing shoes on and walked from her room.

She walked slowly to the dining hall, where Lord Andrew and her mother sat. Rose bowed gently and smiled. Once she was done doing the formal things every one had to do, she quickly ran to her mother and hugged her, then to her father, Lord Andrew and kissed his cheek after hugging him. She smiled and fixed her dress. She shook her head gently and sat down on the left side of her father.

"Papa? I got this letter, it says something about a school, very interesting I am guessing, and I think I'd like to go." Rose smiled at her father and handed him the letter she had received. It read:

Dear Miss. Rose Katera,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Signed,

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore

Andrew grunted gently and looked at Rose. He nodded his head to her and smiled gently. He knew of this school, his aunt had gone to it, so he would let his baby girl go if she wished. Rose giggled and hugged her father once more as she took the letter and ran to tell Mia. Andrew spoke with Roses mother.

"Jewels, I think she should be able to make this decision for her self, I was king when I turned 11 I think she can choose what school she wants to go to." He shook his head a bit as Jewels shook her head, she knew she could not win so she just gave it up. Rose danced around London as she bought her books and other things. She got a pet kitten form her mother, his name was Eagle. Rose also got an Owl from her father, his name was Sprit. She giggled a bit as she kissed her parent's good bye and ran though the wall, she was more confident then she had ever been before. She got on to the train, wondering the corridors she wondered where to sit. She saw a very good looking young man. She slid the door opened and his glance shot at her evilly. Rose returned the glair and sat down next to him with a small laugh.

"I'm Rose." She smirked and held out her hand, she wore a tight white muggle tank top and tight muggle blue jeans with her sneakers. The blonde boy shook her hand and smirked his evil smirk at her his eyes looking her over.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco, Malfoy." Draco smiled at Rose and nodded his head a bit to his buddies.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, I believe we have arrived at the school. I hope to see you around." She winked at him and move off of the train. She had gone to a lesser magic academy, one her mother had been apart of. She had requested to be transferred to Hogwarts. It was her 3ed year and she only new Draco, and even him she did not know all together that well.

Rose headed towards the dinning hall, he was sorted but not with the first yeas, she was sorted only a few moments before they entered, the sorting hat spoke a few words and then decided on Gryffindor for Rose. She smiled gently and moved towards her table to watch the younger kids were sorted. She smiled as each new Gryffindor came to the table. Dumbledore stood and spoke to the school his normal gentle grin upon his lips.

"Welcome, welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. I'd like to introduce your head boy and head girl. Head Girl is Rose Katera." The Gryffindors screamed and hollered. Hermione smiled and patted Rose on the back. She was a Perfect so she was not too angry. Dumbledore hushed the students and spoke once more.

"Your Head Boy is Draco Malfoy." Screams came from slythern and the girls at the Ravenclaw table. Every one smiled as the dinner began and the headmaster returned to his seat. Rose at little, as she notice Draco was looking at her. She just smiled not returning his gaze. She giggled with her friends and stood after she was finished. Draco did the same and followed her out of the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall approached the two just as they reached the outside of the Great Hall. She smiled at them both and spoke.

"I am proud of both of you. Follow me to the Head's Common room." Rose followed, she did not look at Draco the entire time they walked to the common room but she knew he was stealing glances at her. Once they reached a large painting did Rose realize who the painting was of. There Rose and Draco stood back to back, her wand at the ready, his down by his side. She giggled a bit. McGonagall spoke the password to them.

"The password is Candy Lemon Drops. I'm sure you configure out which room is yours." She nodded gently and disappeared down the stairs. Rose looked at Draco for the first time since the train and smirked as she spoke the password.

"Candy Lemon Drops." She smiled at her self and the Draco painting. The Draco painting smirked at the real Rose and winked at her. Rose rolled her eyes and looked at him and repeated the password. He sighed and opened the painting.

The common room was wonderful. The stone walls where dressed in red and silver silks. The floor was a dark brown stained hard wood. As soon as you walk though the painting whole, you see a large fire place and 3 sofas and a 4 chairs around a hard wooden coffee table. On the right there is a small kitchen with a fridge full of food and drinks, a stove and oven a microwave and a bit of counter space. If you walk forward you see two stair cases. One had a dark green carpet over the stairs the other a blood red carpet. Rose walked up the red carpeted stairs slowly. To her surprise Draco followed her. Once she reached the top, there was a large door with a lion placed on it. She whispered a few words to her self and opened the door. The room was dressed with silks of red and gold. It looked more wonderful then any thing she had ever seen. She giggled a bit and walked to another door that was placed in the room; a large B was placed on the door. She entered, this was a large bathroom dressed in gold and green, there was a door at the end of the bath room she knew that it had to enter in to Draco's room. She turned to him and smiled.

"This is the most wonderful thing in this entire castle." He nodded and smiled at her.

"No, Rose… You are."

Rose's Mouth dropped opened. She shook her head gently as he took a step to her and tried to kiss her she pushed him a way gently.


End file.
